


DRABBLE: You Ain't Much Fun Since I Quit Drinking (Lily/James)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more saucing with the boys for James</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: You Ain't Much Fun Since I Quit Drinking (Lily/James)

**DRABBLE:** You Ain't Much Fun Since I Quit Drinking (Lily/James)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Lily/James  
 **RATING:** PG  
 **WORD COUNT:** 324 words  
 **SUMMARY:** No more saucing with the boys for James  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by Toby Keith's 'You Ain't Much Fun Since I Quit Drinking'.

Stumbling through the door, James suppressed his giggle as Remus and Sirius helped him get through the wards on the house. He'd nearly splinched himself getting home and having been thrown out of the tavern, they couldn't floo him home.

"James, shut up!" Sirius said in one ear as Remus muttered something about never taking Prongs drinking again.

"You know… I can do this m'self!" James straightening himself up. But as he took a step, he stumbled against the hearthrug and toppled forward on his face, shattering his glasses.

"Leave him," he heard Lily say from the stairs.

_Bugger, he was in for it now!_

"Lily, it was really our fault," Remus said. _Good Moony… Moony's the good friend!_

"No it wasn't, Moony! Evans, he brought in on himself mixing Ogden's with that awful muggle stuff!" _Bad Padfoot… no biscuits for you!_

"We should get going then, Padfoot." _Remus again, the sensible one._

James turned on the floor, fought with his trousers for his wand and repaired his spectacles then tried several times to sit up but the entire house kept swirling past him.

He felt the blankets hit him hard and he shouted at the stairs. "Oi! I could use a pillow!"

"You could use a good kick in the arse too," she shouted throwing his pillow at him.

"You're no fun!" he shouted back and fell into a deep sleep.

 

Several weeks later when Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail invited him out for a drink, James had to decline.

"Evans has you on a tight leash eh," Padfoot said with a wink.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Moony asked.

"Some quilting circle," James harrumphed.

His friends stifled their giggles with their sleeves before apparating away.

"What did the boys say?" Lily asked, waddling down the stairs, a semi-completed quilt in her hand.

"Something about being no fun since I quit drinking," he muttered then quickly added, "They hope we have fun tonight."


End file.
